


Family Dinner

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: Cassandra and Vax'ildan bond a little as they tease their siblings over dinner.





	

“What was Percy like when he was little?” Vax asked as he sipped on his wine, the small table in what appeared to be a study at first glance, housed Vax’ildan, his twin sister Vex’ahlia, Percival, and his own sister – Cassandra. Trinket was curled up closer to the fireplace, enjoying the warmth that it gave off and snoring quite adorably.  
  
“Oh you know, smaller – his glasses seemed much larger then.” She flashed a rare, innocent, yet teasing smile at her older brother. “I seem to remember the others calling him _Ducky_ from time to time, apparently before I was born, there was a time where he used to follow our mother around like a little lost puppy, or as Vesper put it once 'an adorable little duckling'…” Percival sat up stiffer and cleared his throat,  
  
“She was far more interesting than father, did you ever watch her work?” He tried to defend himself, but Cassandra raised a hand and waved his retort off.  
  
“I also seem to recall him sneaking into Vesper’s room whenever we had a bad lightning storm…” She continued, and Vax’ildan watched with a smirk as Percy’s cheeks grew pinker. Though he could see the way his sister leaned further towards him and soothed him by rubbing his back.  
  
“Vex used to be terrified of storms too, though rather it was the wind that always got her.” Vax commented, earning a glare from his sister that he promptly ignored.  
  
“Oh I don’t blame her, you should join us for one of our big winter storms.” Cassandra offered, “The wind is so powerful, and the snow is deep enough to bury a horse at times.”  
  
“Is that so?” Vax turned to wink at his sister as her face grew pale. “Don’t worry sister, dear. I’m sure Percival here will be very… _thrilled_ to have you sneak into his bed so he can protect you from the storm…”  
  
“I think I recall hearing that we’ll be having a terrible thunderstorm tomorrow night…” Cassandra matched Vax’s teasing voice, the two of them turning to their respective siblings.  
  
“… I think dinner with the family was a terrible idea…” Percy sighed.  
  
“That’s alright, darling, I can think of some wonderful payback…” Vex turned to wink at Percy and he could only grin. Vax somehow knew he was in for a long week.


End file.
